Tenías razón Yuki
by Veritas Temporis Filia
Summary: Porque en el fondo Yuki tiene razón. Tooru lo sabe. Hay sentimientos que no pueden expresarse con palabras. Oneshot Yuki/Tooru.


_¡Hola a todos! _

_Esto no estaba en la lista de fanfics de mi profile, pero decidi hacerlo ya que últimamente me he enganchado a Fruits Basket._

_Es un honesto, asi que me temo que no tendra continuación… ¡dejad reviews!_

**Hay sentimientos… que no pueden expresarse con palabras.**

_**Tooru estaba sentada en el jardín de los Soma… callada y sin decir nada… se preguntaba porqué la habria citado ahí… ¿tendria que decirle algo malo? ¿triste? Después de todo, Yuki era muy misterioso… permanecía algo nerviosa e intrigada… ¿Qué le diria? **_

_**Nerviosa y con frío, se frotó las manos rapidamente, mientras se quedo mirando unas lavandas que habian en el jardin y le recordaron al cabello de Yuki… mientras este llegó.**_

"Hola Tooru, ¿esperaste mucho?"-dijo Yuki mientras llegaba y se sentaba a su lado.

"¡Hola Yuki!"-sonrió Tooru como siempre hacia, depues de tantos años. "Tranquilo, acabo de llegar."

"Perdón, es que de camino me encontré a Kyô y me estubo retando…"-dijo con una sonrisa forzada y respirando hondo.

"Jaja, Kyô siempre igual…"-suspiró.- "¿Qué querias decirme Yuki?"

"¡Ah! Si, si, bueno… eh…"-se puso algo nervioso y se tocó el pelo.- "Bueno, verás… tengo que hacer una cosa y necessito que tu colabores…"

"¿Una cosa?"-preguntó Tooru.

"¿Me ayudarás?"-dijo Yuki mirandola fijamente.

_**Ante esta mirada, Tooru se estremeció. ¿Qué favor le pediria? Después de todo, no podia decirle que no… ademas, después de todos los favores que le habia echo Yuki a ella… ¡no estaba dispuesta a defraudarlo!**_

"¡Por supuesto!"-dijo sonriente.- "A ver dime…"

"Bien"-empezó Yuki.-"es una cosa que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo, para aclarar mis sentimientos, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad…"

"Pues, yo, si fuera tu la haría… no esta bien guardarse las cosas para uno solo… al menos eso me decía siempre mamá…"-dijo Tooru giñandole un ojo.

"Vale, pues, allá va…"-dijo Yuki y se abalanzó sobre Tooru.

_**Tooru se quedó inmóvil mientras Yuki la besaba, Yuki no era como los demás miembros de la familia Soma… unos mujeriegos. Él no era así… entonces… ¿Por qué lo habia echo? ¡Porque! **_

_**Rapidamente, Tooru se soltó y se quedó coloradisima mirando asombrada a Yuki, mientras este, callado, miró al suelo y luego a Tooru.**_

"¿Por…? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?-dijo Tooru con los ojos llorosos pidiendole una explicación.- "¡Tu siempre has sido muy serio Yuki! Nunca un mujeriego… ¿Por qué?"

"Para poder saber lo que siento por ti, Tooru…"-respondió este, mirandola fijamente.

"Y… ¿y que sientes?"-apuntó ella, algo temblorosa… después de todo, una chico nunca la habia besado.

-"No sé… es un sentimiento que no puede expressarse con palabras…"-dijo Yuki entristecido.-"Nunca habia sentido esto por una chica y… no se muy bien que hacer… ¿Tú sabes que es lo que siento, Tooru?"

_**A Tooru le habria gustado poder decirle que lo que sentia él era amor… pero no podia hacer eso, porque… ¿Y si no era amor lo que sentia por ella? Entonces, se sentiria culpable… muy culpable… se compungió y bajó los ojos.**_

"No… No se que es…"-dijo con voz temblorosa.

"Vaya… pues, este sentimiento… no lo puedo expresar con palabras…"

"¡Pero yo quiero saber que sientes por mi, Yuki! Si no lo traduces a palabras no podre entenderte…"

"Lo siento…"-murmuró Yuki, y triste, se fue del jardin, dejando a Tooru confundida y a la vez triste.

_**Pronto, Tooru, estuvo en el parque… se sentó a la sombra de un arbol muy grande, con los ojos cerrados… sin entender muy bien que habia pasado… de repente notó la presencia de otra persona y, sigilosamente, se asomó para ver quien era.**_

_**Para su sopresa era Yuki, que se habia sentado en el otro lado del arbol… con los ojos cerrados… Callado… empezó a decir cosas muy bajito, que Tooru no entendía, de repente…**_

"Yo…"-empezó a decir Yuki.- "¿Por qué no puedo?"-murmuró.

_**A Tooru se le encogío el corazon… Yuki estaba buscando una respuesta para ella, se tomaba la molestia de buscar una respuesta para ella solamente… Era la primera persona que hacia tanto, por hacerla feliz… tanto… Los ojos de Tooru se volvieron cristalinos.. y se volvio para escuchar a Yuki, que segia murmurando…**_

"Yo, siempre… te haré feliz…"-dijo Yuki, mientras una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.- "Tooru…"

_**A Tooru le dio un vuelco el corazon… de repente, sus ojos empezaron a soltar lagrimas, y se llevó las manos al corazón… Por una vez lo entiendia… ¡Por una vez lo entendió todo! No hacia falta que Yuki continuase…**_

"Tenías razón Yuki…"-dijo Tooru llorando, pero a la vez sonriendo.- "Hay sentimientos… que no pueden expresarse con palabras."

**FIN**

**Nota de la autora: vale… si, un poco cutre… pero tenia ganas de hacer un fanfic asi! espero que a algunos les aya gustado, o que ayan sentido algo al leer este fanfic, ya sea: ¡vaya bodrio! O: ¡que bonito!**

**Espero que me lo digais… lo de: Hay sentimientos que no pueden expressarse con palabras, lo saqué de Ayashi No Ceres, ya que esa frase me tocó mucho.**

**¡Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
